Warrior Cat Stories
by warriorsidoljudge
Summary: Stories with kits in them! Who couldn't like that!


The Story of Blackfang & Stormfeather's Kits

"Stormfeather, you can come in now!" The medicine cat named Blazefur poked his head out of the nursery from where he was helping a she-cat give birth to her kits.

"Is Blackfang okay?" A handsome dark gray warrior with broad-shoulders ran out of the warriors den and bounded over to the skinny ginger medicine cat.

"Come see for yourself," Blazefur lead Stormfeather into the nursery to find a young jet black queen with bright green eyes lying down on a bed of moss and pigeon feathers. There were four kits crawling around at her belly as she slept. A tall brown queen that had one tortoiseshell she-kit purred happily as she looked at the other she-cat. "You have four perfect kits: one dark gray tom-kit, a silver and black tabby she-kit, a pure-white tom-kit, and this dark brown tabby tom-kit!" Blazefur purred to Stormfeather as they gazed at the kits.

"Aren't they perfect?" Blackfang looked at her mate as she woke up and flicked her ears at the tortoiseshell she-kit . "Little Bearkit over there thinks that we should name this pure-white tom-kit Egretkit." Blackfang gave an amused purr as Bearkit looked at Stormfeather and squeaked with happiness.

"Thats perfect, and how about we name the silver and black tabby Shadowkit!" Stormfeather lightly cuffed Bearkit's ears and looked up at the brown she-cat that was Bearkit's mother. "How about you name one too, Mudpetal!"

Mudpetal looked surprised and looked at Blackfang who nodded in agreement. "Okay, hows Riverkit for the dark gray tom-kit?" Blackfang licked Mudpetal's paw and purred in response.

"B-B-Blackfang?" A skinny dark brown tabby tom with blind blue eyes walked into the nursery and settled his cloudy blue gaze on Blackfang. "I heard that y-y-you had your k-k-kits and was wondering if you could name one…umm I was wondering if you could name one O-O-Owlkit?"

"Of course I can Hawkpaw." Blackfang spoke in a sweet voice to her younger brother. "I know that you have always wanted to have a kit named after Owlsong." Hawkpaw and Blackfang got quiet after Blackfang said that, the both knew that after their father had died, Hawkpaw had sworn that he would name a kit after him.

Sunflower's Kits

"Sunflower," A massive brown tom with a scar across his chest and amber eyes growled to a pretty golden dappled queen. "How are Leaf, Rain and Cinder?"

"Their none of your buisness, Hawk!" Sunflower snorted in Hawk's face and twined her tail around her paws. "After all, you're not their father!"

"Yes, but I can be the father of your new kits." Hawk licked Sunflower's cheek and purred. "Let me replace Jay and help raise his kits along with our own. I can provide the best for you and your kits."

"Oh Hawk, you know that you can't replace Jay. But, this is what he would've wanted." Sunflower curled up next to Hawk and sighed. "I will be your mate as long as Leaf, Rain and Cinder can leave here and go to WindClan."

"What?" Hawk jumped back in surprise and looked at his mate. Why? They are your first kits!"

"Yes I know, and that's why I want them to live with WindClan." Sunflower gazed down at her paws and water started to drip from her pretty green eyes. "I met a young WindClan queen a few moons ago. Her name was Froststorm and she said that if I ever needed to, I could give her my kits to raise as proper WindClan kits. I'm going to give her my kits, Hawk. I have to!"

"Okay." Hawk looked sadly at the three kits who were playing with Briar's older kits named Wind and Smoke. "I will tell Briar to help you carry Leaf, Rain and Cinder to the border. There she will go hide in the nearest tree and wait for you to finish meeting with Froststorm."

"Thank you Hawk." Sunflower called to Leaf, Rain and Cinder and nuzzled each of them. Leaf sat down and washed her gray and black fur. Rain looked at Leaf and hissed as Cinder started to claw out his pure-white fur that had blue-gray spots.

"Momma? Where are we going?" Sunflower looked down at her smallest kit, Cinder's dark gray fur looked like a fish's back as the golden spots on her reflected in the sun.

"You guys are going to WindClan where a nice queen will take care of you."

The Kits

"Ouch!" A small brown-gray tom-kit with amber eyes yelped in pain as a tall black tom grabbed him by the scruff and threw him across the cold forest floor. "That hurt!"

"Mommy!" The black tom grabbed another kit, this time a fluffy golden she-kit, and threw her across the forest floor too. "Help!"

"Grrr!" A huge white tom-kit with a ginger fang-shaped mark in his spine growled at the tom as he got flung hard against a stone. "Ow, I can't move my back legs! Mommy!"

The black tom turned around and shoved an unmoving brown and white body over to find a small brown tom-kit with blind blue eys huddled behind it. The tom flung the kit over to his sister and started to claw at the brown and white body.

"This queen should have known not to have her kits in my terrirory!" The tom slamed his front paws into the queen's body and turned to the kits. "But these kits sure can be helpful.

The tom decided to keep the kits and named the only she-kit Goldenkit. He named the white tom-kit that ws now paralized Twigkit, the brown-gray tom-kit Tigerkit and the small blind tom-kit Kestrelkit. The tom's name was Stormfang and he had killed the kit's mother named Tawnypetal after she left her Clan and had her kits in his territory.

"Stormfang! Look at meeee!" Goldenkit jumped off the edge of a small rock and landed right on Tigerkit's back. "Hey! Move you great big lump!"

"Goldenkit! Tigerkit! Time for prey!" A fluffy golden-brown she-cat with white paws picked up Goldenkit and Tigerkit and ran over to an abandoned Twoleg's den.

"Mothfoot? What about me?" Twigkit used his strong front legs to drag himself over to the she-cat named Mothfoot. "Can I eat too?"

"And me!" Kestrelkit ramed into Mothfoot's back leg and looked up at her with his cloudy eyes. "I'm hungry and tired!"

"Of course you can eat, my little poppets." Mothfoot glanced over at a bush as Stormfang came in carrying two wet bundles. One of the bundles was a torioeshell tom-kit and the other was a redish tabby tom-kit.

"Look what I found guys." Stormfang set the kits down and let Goldenkit, Tigerkit, Kestrelkit, Twigkit and Mothfoot sniff them. "There was a queen outside who was kitting and she died while having these two."

"Can I name them?" Tigerkit ran up to Stormfang.

"I think Mothfoot and Goldenkit should name them."

"Hmm, well I like Blazekit for the redish tom-kit." Mothfoot picked up Blazekit and set him down in a pile of feathers.

"Oh! I know, how about Tumblekit for the other tom-kit?" Goldenkit bumbed her head into Tumblekit.

The End


End file.
